


ChildNapped

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Lazzo Fratello, Vaguely Humorous, lighthearted kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines and Gavin kidnap a sick Lazzo. For his own good, of course.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Lazzo Fratello, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Lazzo Fratello, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	ChildNapped

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it!

There was nothing worse than the first cough, at least according to Lazzo. It was the warmup, the batter’s first swing. However bad it was, it spoke of even worse to come. 

Of course, nothing could make the cough even worse than being stuck under the patronizing gaze of a very giraffe-like android. 

“I’m FINE!” He hacked out between coughs, belatedly trying to cover his mouth. The android only raised his eyebrow in the most annoyingly dad-like manner. 

“There is an epidemic going on. It would be unwise, and frankly cruel, to let a sick person wander the streets of Detroit. Especially in winter.” 

“That doesn’t mean that you can fucking kidnap me.” Lazzo growled. Or at least, he tried to. Nines would have probably described it as a mewl. 

“This isn’t kidnapping. This is a public service.” Nines leaned over, pressing the flat of his hand against Lazzo’s forehead. Lazzo tried to jerk back, but he had nowhere to go. He glared at the hand until it disappeared. 

“102.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Do you really think you can be waltzing all over the city with a temperature like this?” The tone in his voice left no room to argue, even if Lazzo desperately wanted to. 

“Now, why don’t you have a sip of this hot cocoa I made you, and we can finish watching our movie?” Without a word from Lazzo, Nines sat besides him, grabbing Lazzo’s feet, which were safely cocooned in blankets, and depositing them on his lap. 

He barely remembered how he had gotten there. He had been stumbling around, with nothing but his gray jacket to ward off the cold. He hadn’t had enough money for a motel that night, and the last thing he needed was to show up at a shelter. It was so goddamned cold… he must have crashed in an alley or something, when he woke up to two bright yellow lights. Then, he had woken up here. In a strange bed, in strange pajamas, and with a giant sized cat stuffed animal in bed besides him. 

Lazzo was pretty sure he would rather Nines had left him in the cold. But it wasn’t like he could leave now. Like it or not, he wasn’t sure he could get up off the couch the android had so helpfully deposited him on. 

“I hate you.” Lazzo mumbled into the couch. Nines hadn’t even put on a good movie; The Little Mermaid was for babies. 

“I love you, too.” Nines chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Lazzo’s hair. Lazzo gritted his teeth. 

He wasn’t sure how many times he had slipped in and out of consciousness when the door opened. Against all odds, he hoped for a savior. Instead, he got another set of hands poking him. 

“He’s keeping me against my wiiiiiill!” Lazzo whined into the thick fabric of the couch. It came out far more muffled. 

“You gave him my old pajamas?” 

“They fit him. And he looks cute in them.”

Gavin snorted. “You’ll probably have to burn them after. And look at you, being all samaritanly. Where was this energy when I wanted to adopt another cat?” Gavin’s hand returned to poke at Lazzo. Lazzo considered biting it. 

“A person is nothing like a cat, Gavin Reed.”

“It’s way more effort, first of all.”

“He’ll only be here for a few days. Until he recovers, and we can find a new home for him.”

That certainly sounded like they saw him as an animal. 

“He’s…” Nines’ voice lowered. “He’s transgender, just like you. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t want something to happen to him while he was out there, all alone. Not like-“

“Alright, alright. I get it. I assume we’ll revisit Asshole 2.0 when the kid is gone?”

Lazzo didn’t want to know what that meant. He closed his eyes, burrowing deeper into the couch and into his blankets. At least now that Gavin was here, Nines had someone else to focus his attention on. 

He was roused twice more before he was forced to the same bed, once to be spoon fed a bowl of awful tasting broth as Bambi played in the background (Nines was way too gleeful about that), and the second time when he was led to the shower by a very awkward Gavin. 

Lazzo wasn’t sure how a day of sleeping could leave him feeling so tired, but his eyelids had already started to droop as Nines pulled the fluffy blue blanket all the way up to his chin. “I’ll be right back.” Nines hummed, patting the top of his head before leaving. 

For the second time that day, that left him alone in the room with Gavin. “I’m sorry about the cat.” Lazzo mumbled. 

“Don’t be; it was a long shot either way.” He was silent for a moment after he said it. Then, “I know Nines can be a pain in the ass and a force of nature all in one, but… but if you really want to leave, you can.” He looked awkward as hell as he said it. Lazzo supposed there were only so many emotions one could have regarding the possible kidnapping of someone else. “Just… he cares about you, and I care about you, too, and we both want you to be safe.”

Lazzo thought he’d ask Gavin to let him go. Instead, he found his head nodding. “It’s.. Whatever. Just don’t be like, weird about it and tell anyone. I want my friends to think I’m cool.”

Gavin laughed. “Alright, alright. I won’t. And…” He grabbed something from the bedside table, tossing it at Lazzo. Lazzo fumbled with it before catching it. It was the same cat stuffed animal as before. “I won’t tell them how much you like Richie, either.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he said it, looking way too amused. 

“Fuck you, man.” Lazzo whined, settling into the bed. He still clutched Richie to himself. It wasn’t all bad, all things considered, and he’d only stay there a few days. At least, that’s what he told himself.


End file.
